Wise Girl
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: During the night, Annabeth reflects on why Percy calls her Wise Girl. Percabeth.


**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys! Long time no see.**

 **So yeah, here is yet another one-shot. But guess what? It's my 50th fanfiction!**

 **If you have any ideas on how to celebrate, just review them.**

 **And thank you everyone so much for supporting me.**

 **-SOS**

 _ **Wise Girl**_

Annabeth shifted in her bed, thinking.

Percy called her Wise Girl, because… Because why? Because that was all she was?

No, because he loved her. Right?

Instead of the meaningless combination of "Anna" and "Beth," which her father had christened her at birth because he didn't know what else to call the baby that had appeared at his doorstep looking like a reincarnation of the woman he met in college, Percy called her Wise Girl. A bit more meaningful than her real name, though to be fair, he didn't really come up with the nickname. He just observed everyone else, and called her Wise Girl along with them.

Soon, she began calling him Seaweed Brain. Their nicknames fit; Percy was a son of Poseidon while Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. No one else could call him that, because it was reserved only for them. Though everyone else still called her Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain was her unique nickname for him.

Eventually, people realized that Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain were not names that anyone could use. When Thalia tried to call Percy by his nickname, he was ready to kill her. The other demigods were smart enough not to try the same thing.

There was something about their nicknames that was special. Every time Annabeth called Percy "Seaweed Brain," her eyes would crinkle like she was about to smile. And every time he called Annabeth "Wise Girl," his voice would soften and he would look at her like she was a princess, even from the age of twelve. It was meant to be.

Annabeth had to confess, she liked Percy's nickname for her better than her actual name. At least what he addressed her by had more feeling, more meaning, more impact than the names her father had slapped onto her adoption certificate. "Wise Girl" wasn't the most original nickname out there, but it would do.

She rolled over. Nighttime thoughts, especially after Tartarus, usually placed some negative emotion - doubt, anxiety, sadness - into her mind. But tonight, Annabeth was letting her mind wander freely. Tonight, even though she wasn't in control of her thoughts, they weren't letting her down. They were lifting her up, just like Percy did when he called her "Wise Girl." Just like Percy did when he drooled in his sleep, just like when he lay next to her like he was doing now.

Acting out of impulse, she moved around the bed so that she was facing her boyfriend, kissed the top of his head, and buried her face in his mop of raven-black hair.

"Wise Girl?" he mumbled. His voice was groggy. She had woken him up.

"Sorry," she said, not sorry at all that her favorite person in the world was lying next to her, awake, and talking to her. Still, out of courtesy, she asked, "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"It doesn't matter." Percy smiled wearily. "I wasn't having a good dream anyway."

"You can always talk to me about it," Annabeth offered. "I mean, only if you want." She sighed, and thought, "Sometimes it helps to talk about nightmares, sometimes it doesn't. Other times it's most helpful when we just lie next to each other, listening to the breathing of the other person. It never hurts to know someone is there, watching out for you."

"True," Percy said. "It does help to know that somebody's here, especially if that someone is you."

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Annabeth hadn't meant to speak her thoughts, and was embarrassed that she had let her feelings get the better of her. She blushed, but luckily it was dark so Percy couldn't see her red face.

"Yeah, I guess you're such a Wise Girl that even your thoughts are smart," Percy joked.

Annabeth laughed, and grinned. Then she recalled her previous mind-wanderings, and her expression turned brighter.

He called her Wise Girl, why?

Because that's what she was, but not only that. He called her Wise Girl because he loved her and wanted to make sure she knew that he did.

And she loved him for doing that.


End file.
